Bite Me
by 52-Vampire Girl-52
Summary: Who was those strange black eyed men and why are they staring at Twilight, so hungrily? And who is this mysterious boy that keeps saving Twilight? It's a vampire, werewolf, and human love story.
1. The Beginning

**Bite**

**Me**

**1. THE BEGINNING**

I woke up early Saturday morning and I looked out my window in to the beautiful dark sky. I love dark places. My name is Twilight Colten. I know I have a strange name, my mother named me Twilight because I was born at twilight. I have blonde hair (despite my name) and hazel eyes. I'm 17 years old.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast. On the table was a note from my parents.

Twilight,

We are going away for the weekend (we did tell you that, right), we're going to Arizona and we'll be back Sunday night.

Love you,

Mom & Dad

Once more my parents left me alone, they knew I liked dark, rainy places, and not hot, sunny places. I don't care I just go explore the woods while they're gone. My dad, Matthew, is chief of police, who has ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My mom, Katelynn, owns her own little bakery, Bite Me Bakery, in town. She has golden brown hair and hazel eyes.

I finished my breakfast of cereal and got cleaned up. I pulled on my hiking boats, put on my backpack that has all of my things (like my sleeping bag, tent, clothes, food, water, etc.), and pulled on my raincoat. I walked out the door.

It was the end of summer, it was pouring rain but I loved it. I started for my favorite trail, the one I had found last summer, it was hidden behind bushes and trees but it is a trail. I never reached the end because it was so long. Maybe I'd make it to the end today, so far I had got about three miles. My parents never care if I'm gone for a few days; they know I can survive in the woods.

I got to my trail and headed off in to the dark woods.

I had gone a few miles when I heard voices up ahead. That's strange; I thought I was the only one who knew about this trail. I saw the people further up. I suddenly got a bad feeling about the strangers and I hid behind a bush.

From my hiding place, I saw two men and they were the most beautiful people I ever seen. They both had snow white skin, midnight black hair, and shockingly black irises with ruby around the edges.

They were whispering too quietly for me to understand. Then they both turned right and walked away. I sat there for a second then…

"Hello, there." said a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw the two beautiful men.

"H-hello." I said nervously.

"Don't you smell tasty, human?" said the taller one. What does he mean by "smell tasty, human"?

"Yes, very and we are very thirsty." said the shorter man.

"I h-have water in my backpack." I replied as I stood up.

The men looked at each other and started laughing.

"My dear human girl, we don't want your water." said the short man.

"No, no, no, we want your blood." said the tall man.

My legs started to shake and I ran away from the men. Rapidly, the men were in front of me. I let out a loud scream, but I was sure no one heard it. Then I heard a feral snarl that sent chills from the crown of my head to the back of heels. It wasn't from the men, but on the trail ahead.

Then the men bolted in the opposite direction, I would have run too, but I was frozen in place. Out of the woods, came two boys, they looked like they were in high school. The first had hard-muscles and black hair. The second was a little shorter, less muscles, and median golden blonde hair. Both had snow white skin. The blonde one was the most beautiful with an angel face.

I stared at the blonde boy as they walked toward me.

"Are you alright?" asked the blonde.

I tried to talk but I was still frozen. I looked at the blonde; his eyes were a liquid gold. Suddenly, I fainted.

I woke up in my sleeping bag and saw the blonde boy next to me; the brown haired boy was gone. The boy smiled at me and said…

"Hello. How do you feel?"

"Good. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm James Callen. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Twilight Colten.

"Mr. Callen…"

"Please, call me James."

"Okay, James, were you on that little trail?"

"Yes, I followed from my house."

"Strange, the other end is at my house. Have you always lived here?"

"No, my family moved in a few weeks ago."

"Was that your brother you were with before I fainted?"

"Yes, that was my brother, Luke, he had to go home."

Suddenly, James's cell phone started to ring. In a flash, the phone was at James's ear. He was talking so fast I couldn't understand. A minute later, he hung up and said…

"That was my father, Cornelius, he's a doctor; he says I need to go home. Do you need help to getting to your house?"

"No. I'll be fine. Will I see you tomorrow?" I hope that I do I'm really starting to like him.

"Maybe." James replied as he stood up. I pushed out of the sleeping bag and stood up, too.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you soon." said James.

"Same here." I responded.

"Good bye." he said as he walked away.

"Bye." I said as I watch he disappear in to the forest.

I quickly pack up my sleeping bag and headed by to my house, hoping I would not find those men again.

I got home at 7:00pm and I started to make my dinner. I thought about the men in the woods, James and his brother, Luke. After I ate, I went to bed early.


	2. The Miracle

**2. THE MIRACLE**

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning, after a restless night. I dreamt about beautiful James and the black eyed men. I was following James in the forest, I was calling his name, but he started to go faster, he went so fast he disappeared in an instant. Then the black eyed men where chasing me and caught me in a flash. They hurt me and left me bleeding and broken on the forest floor.

I contemplated about my dream as I ate my morning cereal. What should I do today? I want to see James again. I could take my trail but I might run in to those strange men again.

I finally decided that I would go to town instead of hiking, I need to go pick up a few things in town. I went out to the garage where my old green 1980 Ford Ranger, which my parents gave to me for my 17th birthday, was waiting.

I got in to my truck, drove out of the garage, and in to the rainy world. The rain stopped just as I got into town and I parked in the Wal-Mart's packing lot. I decide I wanted a hot coffee from M, R, & A's Café, which was across the street.

I walked to the crosswalk and as I crossed I saw James, five stores down from the café. He smiled at me, but then the smile turned to shock.

I heard it to the right of me; I heard a squeal and locking of breaks. I turned in time to see a black van hurling toward me on the slick road, it was going run me over!

I turned away and felt the impact, but not in the right direction. I was forced to the ground and I banged my head on the road. I looked around and saw James next to me; his hands were on the van and it there were large dents where his hands were. I stared at him in amazement.

"Twilight? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I tried to get up, but James gently pushed me back up and said…

"Stay down." I looked at his dark gold eyes.

"How did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"How did you getting here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was, now calm down."

I heard sirens and saw police cars and an ambulance.

"I want to talk to you later." I said as the paramedics picked me up and put me on a stretcher.

"Fine." James replied as the paramedics set me in the ambulance.

Then James climbed in to the front and we headed for the hospital.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a long line of beds with white curtains. As I looked around I wondered where James was, then I remembered his father works here. James is probably with his father. Suddenly, James came in to the room and sat in the chair next to me and said…

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" I said as I looked in to his beautiful eyes.

"Never been better."

Just then a man who has light golden blonde hair, white skin, and gold eyes walked in. He looked more like a model then a doctor but I could tell that he was Dr. Callen; he looked a lot like James. James stood up and walked over to the end of my bed.

"Miss Colten, how do you feel?" asked Dr. Callen as he walked to the side of my bed.

"I'm fine."

"Well, your x-rays are good. Does your head hurt? James said you hit it hard on the ground."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

The doctor carefully touched my head with his cold fingers. He saw that I flinched.

"Tender?"

"A little but I'll be fine." I just want to get my truck and go home.

"Well, okay."

I stood up quickly and started for the door. I almost fell over but Dr. Callen caught me.

"If you have any pain, take some Tylenol."

"I will but how do I get home? I left my truck in the parking lot."

"I'll drive you home." James said.

"Okay, great. Thanks, Dr. Callen." I said.

"Your welcome." said the doctor.

I walked with James out and in to the now raining parking lot. I followed him to a new, silver, Nazca BMW C2 Spider that had the darkest tinted windows I had ever seen.

"It's unlocked." he said as he climbed in to the driver's seat. I quickly get in to the passenger's side.

"Where's your house?" James asked as he started up the car.

"Go west on Main Street, about three miles down turn on McQueen Road, it's the last house on the street."

A minute of silence past, then…

"What are you thinking about?" James questioned.

"I'm trying to figure out how you are so fast and strong."

"Twilight, I was right next to you and pulled you out of the way."

"No, you weren't, you were a few stores down." I realized that we were all ready home.

"You hit your head pretty hard; you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me that I hit my head to hard, because I know for a fact that you weren't next to me and even if you were, we would have been crushed. But you put your hands out and stop the car from hitting us."

"You think I stopped the car." James said in disbelief.

"Yes, I do think that." I snapped.

"No one is going to believe you."

"I know that's why I'm not going to tell anyone."

James looked at me with a confused expression.

"Good bye!" I growled as I opened the car door.

"Bye." he said calmly as I closed the door.

I walked straight to the house, without looking back.


	3. Unexpected

**3. UNEXPECTED **

I sat in my room for three hours, thinking about how James saved me. That isn't humanly possible. No one could get to me from five stores down in a second. No one could hold out they're hands and stop a one ton van.

"Twilight!" my thoughts were punctured by the voice of my mother. Suddenly, my door was burst open.

"Twilight!" my mom repeated. "Baby, are you okay?"

Of course, my parents already knew about my accident. There are no secrets in this town.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"So, kid, how did you escape?!" asked my dad.

"Matthew!" yelled my mom at my father.

"What, I'm curious."

"James Callen pulled me out of the way." I said.

"Callen, ay, right, is he the son of the new doctor, Cornelius Callen?" inquired my father.

"Yes. They moved here a few weeks ago. I left my truck in a parking lot; I need to go get it."

"Don't worry, honey, we'll pick it up in the morning." said my dad.

"Well, I think I will go to bed now." I yawned.

"Okay, good night, sweetheart." said my mom as she kissed my forehead.

"'Night, kiddo." said my dad.

"Good night, mom, dad." I said as I watched them exit my room.

I got up and got ready for bed. I took two Tylenol, then I climbed in to my bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night, I had the same nightmare with James and the black eyed men.

I got up the next morning after a restless night and I went in to the kitchen, where my mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Twilight, dear. You got a letter from your school with your school supply list." said mother cheerfully.

"Twilight, I'll drop you off on my way to work to get your truck." said my dad.

"Thanks, dad. While I'm there, I'll pick up the school supplies at Wal-Mart."

"Well, hurry up, eat your breakfast, and get dressed."

Twenty minutes later, I was in my dad's police cruiser and we were on our way to Wal-Mart. My dad dropped me off and I walked into Wal-Mart. I got all my supplies and strolled to the cash register.

I got in line and was preoccupied by my favorite teen magazine.

"Anything else?" asked the cast register lady.

"I need a pack of AA batteries." replied a very familiar voice.

I turn and looked in front of me. James was standing there.

"James?" I said shocked.

"Twilight." he said darkly as he grabbed his bags and hurried away from me.

I watched him, till he disappeared into the crowd.

"Anything else, dear?" asked the lady at the register.

"Huh?" I said blankly.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Oh, no, I got everything on my list."

I didn't see James, until I started school the follow week.

I woke at 6 o'clock am on Monday, today is the first day of school. I'm going to be a junior this year.

Went to the kitchen, my parents already left for work, I ate some cereal, got dressed, and headed to my truck. I hopped in to the truck and headed to school.

I got to school and noticed James's Nazca BMW C2 Spider already in a parking space. I got out and headed to my first period to get out of the rain. I went inside the room to find Rachel Lýkos, a sandy haired and brown eyed girl, and Aurora Dusk, a light blonde haired, golden eyes and snowy white skinned girl, sitting together. They're best friends and also my best friends.

"Twilight!" they said happily.

"How are you? We just got back yesterday and heard about the car almost hitting you." said Rachel. She and Aurora had gone to Maine to stay with her grandma for the summer.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened? How did you get away from the car?" asked Aurora.

"James Callen pulled me out of the way."

"James who?" they asked.

"James Callen, his family moved here a few weeks ago. His father works at the hospital." I answered.

"Is he cute?" asked Rachel.

"Do you like him?" questioned Aurora.

"Yes and yes." I asked shyly.

Suddenly, the bell rang and class started.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I walked in, to find Rachel and Aurora hadn't arrived yet. So, I went to sit next to my light red haired friend, Brooke Meadows.

"Hey, Brooke! How was your summer?" I asked.

"It was wonderful. I spent the summer in a hair salon with my sister, Carlee, the one that owns the salon. I heard about the accident. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Brooke wants to be a hair stylist when she gets out of high school and she has five sisters. Brooke is the reason why I know all of the hair colors.

"Is it true…that James Callen saved you?"

"Yes, he pulled me out of the way."

"Do you know Callens' names?"

"I only know James, Dr. Callen, and Luke Callen." I looked over were James and his family sat. There was James, Luke, two girls, and another boy.

"Well, since my mother is a nurse, she already met Dr. Callen. Did you know that the all kids are adopted?"

"No, James didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, the doctor and his wife, Charlotte, are too young to have children so they adopt. The two light brown haired kids are twins; they're Caleb and Samantha Blizzard. The small dark brown haired girl is Claire."

Just when, Rachel and Aurora walked in to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Brooke! Hey, Twilight!" they said at the same time.

"Hey, guys!" Brooke and I said.

"Oh, I need to go to my next class early. See yea!" said Brooke.

"Bye." Rachel, Aurora, and I said.

"So, is James here?" Aurora said as she slowly down.

"Is he?" asked Rachel as she plopped down on the chair next to me.

"He is, right over there." I looked at the Callens' table.

Aurora looked over to the table and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. She muttered something I couldn't hear. She stood up and raced out the lunch room's door. A second later, Claire Callen jumped up and danced out the door after Aurora.

Rachel and I watched the door for a few seconds. Then we glanced at each other. Rachel looked puzzled. I turned back to the Callen table to see all of them get up and gracefully walk over to the trashcan with trays of uneaten food. They dumped their food and walked out of the room.

Suddenly, the bell rang, making Rachel and I jump. We said goodbye and went to our next class. I walked in to my 5th period, Government with Mr. Kennedy. I walked in to the classroom and saw that everyone had take a seat. There has only one seat left, it was in the back and sitting next it, on the aisle sit was James Callen.

I slowly walked down the aisle and sat down.

"Hello, James." I said.

He turned his head slightly and nod without looking at me. He didn't look at me all period. When the bell rang, James gathered his things and raced out the door before the class realized it was time to go to the next class.

Rachel and I had Spanish together.

"That was strange when Aurora ran out like that at lunch." Rachel said.

"I know Aurora usually tells us there she's going." I replied.

"Did you see how she looked at the Callens?"

"Yeah, her eyes widen to the size of golf balls."

"Then ran off without a word."

"I heard her mumble something, but what was stranger was how that Claire Callen looked like she was following Aurora."

"We'll talk to her after school."

Rachel and I didn't talk again until after class.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked.

"There she is." Rachel pointed to the other side of the quad; Aurora was walking with Claire Callen.

"Aurora!" I shouted.

Aurora turned to look at us, Claire said something to Aurora, and she danced away. Aurora walked over to us.

"Hi." Aurora said.

"Hey, where did you go at lunch?" I asked.

"I forget my math book and Claire Callen need help, she in my 2nd period math class."


	4. Legends

**4. LEGENDS **

Over the next week, Aurora started to hang out with Claire more and more.

"Did I tell you what happen this summer with my grandma?" Rachel asked at lunch, Aurora started to sit with the Callens.

"You told me that she superstitious."

"Well, when Aurora and I went to Maine to visit her, after we got there my grandma pulled me away from Aurora and told me a legend. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course, I do."

"Okay, well, the legend's about vampires and werewolves. She said that someday I was going to be a werewolf or a person who can turn in to a wolf. She also said that we "werewolves" protect our people from the cold ones or vampires. As well, my grandma said that Aurora is a "vampire" because vampires are beautiful and have snow white skin. They're also cold to the touch, super fast, super strong, immortal, blood drinkers, and the enemies of the werewolves. I also told her about the Callens. She said that my people made a treaty with them. The Callens said that they are different and they only drink animal blood. The treaty said that they can't hurt any human or change anyone in to a vampire."

"Aurora fits three, beauty, white skin and cold but I've never seen her eat before."

"Aurora never eats. I wonder…" said Rachel as we both stared at the Callen table.

Suddenly, James turned and looked me straight in eye. I gasped in shocked to see his eyes were no long gold but black. I quickly looked away.

"So, how do you become a vampire?" I asked.

"My grandma said that they have venom. If they bite you, the venom is injected in to your veins, and if the venom is left to sit, it will change you. Also, the venom is fatal to werewolves."


	5. The End Of The Trail

**5. The End Of The Trail **

That Saturday, I decide to called Rachel and Aurora to see if they would like to go to the mall with me. I called Aurora first.

"Hello?" answered Aurora on the second ring.

"Hi, Aurora!"

"Hey, Twilight! What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the mall with me today? I'm going to Rachel next."

"Oh, sorry, Twilight, I'm very busy."

"Okay, good bye, then." I said sadly.

"Bye, sorry, I'm sure Rachel will go with you." Then the phone went dead.

I called Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Lýkos. Is Rachel there?"

"I'm sorry, dear, Rachel is very sick."

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She'll be at school on Monday. No need to worry, honey."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Tell Rachel that I hope she gets well soon."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye."

That cleared my day; I don't want to go to the mall alone today. Maybe I should go for a hike or I could ride my bike on my trail, I could make it to the end of the trail.

I choose to ride my bike down the trail. I packed my backpack; I went to the garage and pulled out my hot pink mountain bike. I got to my trail and hopped on my bike, hoping that whose men aren't on the path.

I went a few miles and saw this is the place where the men were. Luckily, they aren't here, today. I quickly paddled away. About eight miles later, I saw the end of the trail and suddenly realized that James said that the trail ended at his house! But I was already ten yards from the opening.

I jumped down off my bike and hid in the bushes with it. I could see the front yard clearly and in the yard was Aurora. She wasn't alone, she was with Claire and a few feet away were Caleb and James. James said something to Caleb that I couldn't hear. Caleb walked out of my sight, probably to go in to the house. James walked away in the other direction.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked me from behind me.

I spun around to find James stand a couple feet away, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His eyes were solid gold, today.

"I-I was r-riding my bike." I pointed to my bicycle that was next to a bush.

"Twilight, it's not safe to go in to the woods. Don't go in without me. Okay?"

"A-alright."

"I'll take you home, grab your bike."

"Okay." I picked up my bicycle.

He led me in to the front yard. Aurora looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"Hi, Aurora." I said shyly.

"Hello, Twilight." she said.

"Come on, Twilight." James said impatiently.

"Okay, I'm coming. See you on Monday, Aurora." I said as I walked with James.

He led me to a blue Isuzu i370 in the drive way.

"It's Luke's." He said as he put my pink bike in the truck.

It was a quiet ride to my house. Then we got here, I jumped out of the truck.

He got out, pulled out my bike and set it next to me.

"Well, I'll see you Monday." James said.

"Good bye." I said as I pushed my bicycle to the house.


	6. The Dream

**6. The Dream **

I fell asleep and realized I was dreaming. Aurora and I were in the woods, she had her back to me. She turned around and smile but her teeth were sharp and pointed. Aurora ran away and then Rachel appeared. Rachel stood in front of me and morphed in to a huge sandy blonde wolf. The wolf melted in to the forest's trees.

"Twilight?" called a voice.

I turned around to find James and Aurora. James had fangs like Aurora. Then I heard a loud bark next to me, it was the sandy blonde wolf. The wolf growled at both James and Aurora.

"Trust me, Twilight, we won't hurt you." James said as he step forward a few steps.

The wolf growled loud and loud.

"Rachel," I said to the wolf, "it's okay, they aren't going to hurt us."

Unexpectedly, everyone disappeared and the black-eyes men emerged out of the bush. They once more hurt me and left me bleeding.

Suddenly, I woke up and jumped out of bed.

"The Callens and Aurora are vampires! Rachel is werewolf!" I whispered.

Okay, I think I'm losing it, but if James is a vampire, it would explain how he saved me over the summer. There's only one way to find out and that is to ask them.

"Man, that would be a pleasant conversion." I told myself. "'Hey James, are you and our family vampires?'"

For most of the morning, I tried to convince myself that Aurora and the Callens weren't vampires. Around 10:00am, I remembered I had a test in English tomorrow. So, I pulled out my book and started studying.

I went to bed that night, just to have the same nightmare I had the previous night.

The next morning at school, I wondered in to my first period, English. I was shocked to find Rachel had grown at least a foot since Friday. She was also with two new boys, who were just a few inches taller than her.

"Rachel! You grow!" I said, still in shock.

"I know I had a major growth sprit." she said. "Oh, let me introduced Vin Barker and Samson Strong. This is my best friend, Twilight."

"It's very nice to meet you, Twilight. I'm Vin Barker, but everyone calls me Diesel." said Diesel as he offered his hand, which I shook, he was large, muscular, had light blonde hair, and the darkest shade of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm Samson Strong." said the other boy, Samson was slightly smaller then Diesel, he had tan hair and the same shade of eyes as Diesel's.

"It's a pleasure meet you, too." I said. "Hey, Rachel, have you seen Aurora this morning?"

"Yeah, I did, she was will Claire Callen, again."

"Oh." I sighed.

"I think that Aurora and Claire are jointed at the hip." commented Rachel.

Aurora and Claire walked in to the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch, Aurora." said Claire as she danced out of the room.

"Bye." said Aurora.

"Hey, Aurora." I said as I walked over to her, I noticed that Rachel stayed behind with Samson and Diesel.

"Hi, Twilight…Rachel." said Aurora, looked like she glared at Rachel for a second.

"Aurora." Rachel said as she turned her head to look out the window.

They both looked mad at each other and I wondered why. All I can think of, was what happened over the weekend was that Rachel was sick and had a growth spurt and Aurora hanged out with the Callens.

I wondered if it had something to do with the legend that Rachel told me. But the Callens and Aurora aren't vampires and Rachel isn't a werewolf. Or are they. No, no, they can't be I'm just getting annoyed.

The bell rang and everyone took a seat. Rachel, Diesel, and Samson sat on one end of the classroom and Aurora sat on the other side.

Before I know it, it was time for lunch. I sat down at my usual table with Brooke. Aurora came in and sat down with the Callens. Rachel came in with Samson and Diesel but they sat as far away as they could get from the Callens and Aurora.

"Have you noticed that Rachel and Aurora were best friends and now they won't even come ten feet within each other?" asked Brooke.

"I know it's so strange." I replied.

"They look at each other like the other is going to bite them."

"They won't even sit next to each other."

It felt like a nightmare only it wasn't. My two best friends were enemies and I'm stuck in the middle.


	7. The Date

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted but I've been super busy.**

**Please, please, review, good or bad comments, I need honest opinions and suggestions.**

**I won't post again, till I get 5 posts.**

**Thank You. **

**8. THE DATE**

I walked in to my Government class and sat in my sit next to James.

"Hello, James." I said as I dragged my chair out.

"Hello, Twilight." he said without looking at me. He hadn't really talked to me since he took me home when I followed my trail to his house.

A new boy walked in and to Mr. Kennedy.

"Everyone quiet down! This is Justin Kimmber, he's our new student." said the teacher as the new kid's eyes swept the room and stopped to stare at me.

Mr. Kennedy told Justin Kimmber to sit two sits behind me. As Justin pasted me, he smiled.

The bell rang and class started. I listened to the teacher and I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned quickly to see the new student staring at me; he looked up to watch Mr. Kennedy.

The class was long since I know Justin was watching. Finally, the bell rang. I started to pack up and I could hear James doing the same.

"Hello." said an unfamiliar voice.

I look up to see Justin Kimmber. He ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"I'm Justin Kimmber." he said as he held out his hand, which I took.

"I'm Twilight Colton." I replied.

"Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?" he asked. I was stacked and James froze next to me. A boy I just met asked me out! I'm good but not that good. I quickly gathered myself. "Oh, sorry, Justin. I'm going to be out of town."

"That's okay, maybe, next time." he said sadly and he turned and walked away.

I better stay away from him.

"Twilight?" James said.

"Yes, James." I said as turned to him, that's strange I feel so calm.

"Are you really going out of town or were you trying to get him to leave you alone?"

"I am leaving. I'm going to Watercrest."

"You know, I need to go to Watercrest, myself. I could take you."

As he talked he looked in to my eyes, his gold eyes were liquid. I lost my tran of thought.

"Hmm… what?" I said

"May I take you to Watercrest?"

"Okay." I signed, still dazed.

**Push the button.**

**Thank You.**


	8. Sorry

I am soooo sorry but I've sadly had to put Bite Me on hold. I've had stupid writers' block and I've been busy with school. I'll, hopefully, will start writing again.

Thank you!

~Vampire Girl


End file.
